Divergent: Trey Matthews
by NationalAnthem
Summary: Everyone knows about the leader of Erudite, the intelligent and beautiful Jeanine Matthews, but what they don't know is that she has a son. His name is Trey Matthews, born to an Erudite family and raised as an Erudite, he is always right by his mothers side but what will happen when he begins to fall in love for someone that is not in his faction. Contains Slash and Mpreg


_Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of it's character._

Divergent: Trey Matthews

"…Divergents threaten that system. It's won't be safe until they're removed" said a hologram of Jeanine Matthews, the leader of Erudite. These holograms were placed everywhere around the city. Jeanine wanted to make it clear that Divergents where not welcome, and anyone associated with them would suffer the same consequences as them. Jeanine was in her office, in Erudite headquarters, looking thru all the data spread across her desk that showed everything that was recorded from all the failed Divergent tests. "I need to find someone…a Divergent…a Divergent strong enough to get this box to open" said Jeanine in a low tone.

The door to Jeanine's office opened automatically and in came in Eric, one of her henchmen and a traitor to Dauntless.

"Ma'am, I was told that you called for me?" asked Eric as he stood in front of Jeanine's desk.

"Yes, I need you to hunt down and capture every single Divergent" said Jeanine, looking up her from her desk.

"Sure" said Eric with a smirk.

"But I must warn you…I need EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM BROUGHT BACK TO ME ALIVE" said Jeanine, looking Eric straight in the eye.

Eric's smirk vanished, "Can I ask why you need every divergent alive?" asked Eric.

"This box contains a hidden message from the city founders, I believe that this message will tells us how to get rid of the Divergent problem once and for all, however…" said Jeanine as she walked over to the look at the window and see the city in which they lived in.

Eric eyed Jeanine suspiciously.

"…The only person that can open the box is a Divergent, so I need them alive to perform some test, got it" she said, turning around and looking at Eric.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll get my team and we will find every Divergent in this city" said Eric.

"Good…"said Jeanine as she nodded her head.

Eric turned around and started heading towards the door.

"…But", Jeanine spoke, which caused Eric to stop in his tracks.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Eric, not turning around to look at Jeanine.

"The only place I don't want you to go to is into the Amity territory" said Jeanine.

Eric had a questionable look on his face when he heard what Jeanine had said so he quickly turned around to look at him.

"Why is that ma'am?" asked Eric.

"I have someone working…undercover for me in that territory and I don't need there cover blown, so don't step a foot on Amity territory" said Jeanine in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'am" said Eric as he turned around and continued walking out of Jeanine's office.

When the doors behind Eric closed, Jeanine walked over to her desk and pulled up her sleeve a little, revealing a small square device on a blue wrist strap. She tapped the small screen twice and a hologram screen appeared in front of her that showed a GPS screen of the city and on the screen a red dot was blinking. She touched the hologram screen where the red dot blinked and the stats of a young man appeared.

Name: Trey Matthews

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Hair: Black

Eye Color: Green

Born: Erudite

Faction: Erudite

Jeanine touched a button on the hologram screen labeled 'Contact', she waited a few seconds until a hologram of the younger man appeared in front of her. She smiled when she saw the younger man.

"Yes, mother?" asked the younger boy that appeared in front of Jeanine in a hologram form.

"How are you holding up Trey?" asked Jeanine, with a sincere motherly smile.

"Good, what about you, how's your hand?" asked Trey.

"It's healing…do you have any news?" asked Jeanine.

"Well, some strangers arrived a couple of days ago, I haven't met them but I know they were in Johanna's office talking for a while, I'm a little bit suspicious of her I think they might be hiding something" said Trey.

"Try to find out there names and get back to me" said Jeanine.

"Yes, mother…look I got a go before someone sees me talking to a hologram, they might get suspicious of me if they see me talking to a hologram of the Erudite leader" said Trey.

"Alright" said Jeanine, smiling at Trey who seemed to be looking around the area he was in.

"Ok, Bye Mom" said Trey. Jeanine waved at Trey.

"Bye, Trey, I Lo—"but before Jeannine could finish speaking the connection was cut.

Jeanine stopped waving and rolled her sleeve back down, covering the device on her hand.

Meanwhile back in the Amity territory, Trey walked back to the camp grounds.

"Where have you been young one?" asked Johanna, the voice of the Amity faction.

"Oh, Johanna, I didn't see you there… I just needed to go for a walk" said Trey, lying thru his teeth.

Johanna eyed him suspiciously, "Really".

"Yes, it's just…I don't trust those new strangers that came into our grounds" said Trey.

"Our grounds? Let's not forget that it want's that long ago that YOU were a stranger coming into Amity territory" said Johanna.

Trey rolled his eyes at Johanna's comment, "Your right, I'm judging books by their cover…I know, I'll go over introduce myself to them" he said with a smile.

"I think that would be good, remember what we stand for, kindness and harmony, we don't need any negative energy here" said Johanna with a smile as she began walking to her office in the center of the Amity land.

"We don't' need any negative energy here" said Trey in a mocking tone as soon as he saw Johanna leave.

Trey decided to walk around the land and look for the new people who have arrived. He spotted one of the new guys around the horses stable so he decided to head that way.

When he got close to the stable he decide to play dumb.

"Hi there Bucephalus" said Trey as he walked over to a beautiful horse, his black coat and large white star on his brow made him unique, Trey grabbed a hand full of hay and fed it to the horse. Trey turned around when he heard a bucket fall.

"Sorry" said a young man, picking up the bucket.

"It's okay…hey, I haven't seen you around here before?! Are you new?" asked Tyler sounding as innocent as possible.

"Yeah…I'm new here" said the younger man.

"Oh, are you part of that new group of people that just arrived?" asked Tyler as he opened the gate and let out Bucephalus.

"Yeah, my names…Four" said the younger man as he walked over to open a gate and let out a beautiful horse with a pure gold coat.

"Hi Four, my name is Trey" said Trey as he climbed on the horse.

"Nice to meet you…so do you ride?" asked Four.

"Yeah, I love riding, I was actually about to go out with Bucephalus…want to come? "Asked Trey.

Four looked around and thought about it for a second.

"I don't know…I should got check on my friends" said Four.

"You're in Amity territory there's nothing to worry about, come on it'll be fun" said Trey showing off his perfect white teeth when he smiled at Four.

Four made up his mind and nodded, "Ok, let's go" he said as he climbed on the pure black stallion and both he and Trey rod side by side.


End file.
